


Choke On It

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Choking, Deepthroating, F/F, Femslash, Kinktober 2019, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: After a particularly gross round of flirting with Jim fucking Gordon in the club earlier Tabitha had promised Barbara she was going to make her choke on her dick.





	Choke On It

“That’s right, take it,” Tabitha growled and pushed forward with her hips, pushing the back of Barbara’s head at the same time.

Barbara couldn’t respond, verbally at least, because her mouth was full. But in her eyes was the bratty defiance that Tabitha so loved and loathed.

After a particularly gross round of flirting with Jim fucking Gordon in the club earlier Tabitha had promised Barbara she was going to make her choke on her dick. So that was why Barbara was on her knees with her lips around the biggest strap-on in their collection.

Tabitha twisted Barbara’s hair with her fingers and pulled sharply. Barbara’s head jerked back and the artificial big purple cock fell free from her mouth.

Barbara took deep breaths. There was still a smirk on lips and provocation in her eyes.

Not enough yet.

“Open wide,” Tabitha commanded.

Barbara opened her mouth, _Ahhhing_ like she was at the dentist. Tabitha cut the sound off by shoving the cock back in, hand holding Barbara’s hair tight, keeping her head in position.

Unrelenting Tabitha pushed on, forcing more and more of the toy between Barbara’s lips. Barbara made a wet gagging noise as the cock hit the back of her throat. Tabitha kept pushing. Barbara’s eyes filled with tears. More of the cock slid in. Barbara tilted her head back as much as she could. The toy was long and thick and was taking Barbara to her limit.

When she finally pulled the toy out it was wet with spit. Barbara had drool trickling down her chin.

Barbara didn’t say anything, she knew better than that. But her eyes spoke volumes. She was looking up at Tabitha, daring her to push her further.

“Show me how wet you are,” said Tabitha.

Barbara smiled. Her right hand went down between her legs and a second or two later she held the hand up so Tabitha could see the wetness gathered on them.

“Open wide,” Tabitha ordered again.

Barbara opened her mouth, her tongue out, and she panted like a dog.

Tabitha held Barbara’s head with one hand and the base of the toy with the other. She roughly jabbed the cock into Barbara’s mouth, driving it in all the way. Barbara flinched and gagged but Tabitha held her head in place.

Tabitha fucked Barbara’s throat with slow, deep, thrusts of her hips. With the size of the toy it was physically impossible for Tabitha to get the whole thing in Barbara’s mouth, but Barbara managed to take way way more than she’d expected.

Mascara was running in streaks down Barbara’s cheeks. Her chest heaved when she took desperate breaths. Her throat bulged when the toy was as deep as it could be.

Tabitha was in love. This woman went places no one else has gone with her. Tabitha watched constantly but Barbara never signalled for her to stop. Quite the opposite in fact.

Barbara’s right hand went down between her legs.

When Tabitha decided she’d had enough she pulled back. Barbara coughed a few times then composed herself.

Tabitha nodded over to the bed. “Bend over.”

“Yes ma'am,” Barbara grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019 prompt was "Deepthroating"


End file.
